MASH
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia challenges Clover to a game of MASH, and his results are quite entertaining.


MASH

Summary: Sofia challenges Clover to a game of MASH, and his results are quite entertaining.

"Oh, Clover!" Sofia called sweetly as she peaked under the covers one evening. She grinned when she saw Clover yawn and sit up, smacking his lips and attempting to focus his eyes on her. "Are you even awake?"

"I only had three carrots," he said defensively, looking around and blinking, waking up. "Oh, hey, Sofia. What time is it?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, technically, it's almost time to go to bed… But I had a game I wanted to teach you."

"A game?" He looked at her suspiciously as she pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, scribbling some words on it. "What kind of game?"

"It's called MASH," she responded as she finished writing specific categories down. "It's a game where you list some people or items under each of these categories, then you give me a number. From that, I'll determine what kind of life you may have in the future."

He looked at the princess skeptically. "Just like that, huh?"

She grinned. "It's just for fun, Clover. Come on, let's try it, okay?" She smiled as he nodded reluctantly. "Okay, for each section, you're going to give me five possibilities. Let's start with colors. Give me five of them."

He shrugged slightly and stated, "Uh…white, blue, green, yellow, and orange."

The girl nodded and wrote them down. "And I need five numbers." When he started saying zero and one, she laughed. "Fine, but let's also throw in some unique numbers, please?"

"Oh, you want _unique_ numbers? Okay. How about 54, 841, and 68,574?"

She giggled. "That's more like it!" She wrote those numbers and looked back at him. "Five methods of transportation?"

"How about…unicorn?" He shrugged when the girl smirked at him. "What? Amber can have one, but it's weird for anyone else?" He grinned when she smiled and rolled her eyes, writing it down. "Anyway… Flying coach, teleportation…"

Sofia blinked. "Since when have you teleported?"

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Well, we'll talk about that later… Oh, let's add in…a witch's broom and a turtle!"

"Why?" the girl asked in confusion, not seeing much logic behind his answers.

"Don't question it, kid. Just go with the flow." He glanced at the next category and saw places listed. "What does this mean, places?"

"Like if you could live anywhere, where would it be?"

"Oh! Um…well, Enchancia, of course." He smirked when she giggled. "France, Switzerland…I hear they're actually pretty nice. I also hear a lot of good things about Atlantica."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how a bunny would survive under the water," Sofia said with a slight laugh.

"It's magic, okay? Oh, and add Far-Far Away on there. Every time a story starts off, they're always 'far, far away,' so why not just embrace it?" He grinned.

Sofia shook her head in humor. "Okay, last two: jobs and companions."

"Okay, for jobs, I have some awesome ideas." He waved his paws around, as if demonstrating something. "Carrot muncher!"

"That's a real job?"

"It is to this Blue Ribbon Bunny, which is also a fulltime job, I'll have you know." He smiled cutely, making the brunette laugh. "And….hat rabbit…you know, like the rabbits that get pulled out of magicians' hats?"

"Right," the princess declared as she scribbled that down. "How about cutest bunny ever? If being a Blue Ribbon Bunny is a hard job, I can't imagine how difficult 'cutest bunny ever' would be."

"I know, kid. You've got a point! Ha! And um…what the heck? Put down free loader." He grinned and patted his full stomach. "I enjoy that aspect of my job."

"You don't have a job, Clover," Sofia said in slight confusion, making her friend smile.

"I know. I'm just sayin'. What's the last category again?"

"Companions," she responded, grinning. "Like…who would you want as your lifelong companion?"

"Like…a friend that never leaves?"

The girl giggled softly and shrugged. "That's one way of putting it."

"Ah, okay, uh… Well, Mia and Robin are good. And Crackle, of course."

"Of course," Sofia smiled.

"And…Ginger." He grinned slightly at the look of mild disappointment on Sofia's face. "What? She's not that bad."

"Mm, fine. One more."

"How about…" He smiled dreamily. "Snow White?"

Sofia shook her head in humor. "She left _that_ much of an influence on you?"

"You don't understand, Sofia—it's _Snow White_—the best animal caretaker in history. She'd be an awesome companion."

She laughed uncertainly. "If you're sure." She scribbled down a few more things and nodded. "Now give me a number and I'll get started."

"Two."

Sofia calculated his results and started laughing, making Clover look confused. "A-Are you ready for this?"

He seemed worried. "I don't know… What did you do?"

"Oh, it's not what _I_ did, Clover…" She grinned. "You and Crackle will be together." She snickered as he blushed lightly. "And you'll have 841 kids."

The look on Clover's face was priceless, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. "H-How is that even possible?!"

Still grinning, Sofia continued: "You'll live in a Mansion in Far-Far Away, where you will own a white unicorn and work for a living as the cutest bunny ever."

"For the most part, that ain't that bad...but…Crackle and me? And 841 kids? Where are we gonna _put_ them all?"

Sofia smiled cleverly. "In your Mansion far, far away!" She started laughing harder at the deadpan look on her friend's face.

"Okay, fine, missy. Let's do _your_ MASH results!"

The princess grinned and hid the paper and quill under her pillow. "Maybe tomorrow. Good night, Clover." She giggled and lay down, closing her eyes.

Clover sighed and mumbled, "Chicken." He then pulled the results from under the pillow and looked over them, smiling slightly. Maybe his future wasn't so bad after all…but he'd have to negotiate with Crackle on that whole '841 kids' thing. He chuckled softly and set them aside, snuggling next to his best friend and going to sleep.

The end

(A/N: I finally got this written! Yay! And I see Crackle and Clover as potentially being a really sweet companionship/couple, however that works. Crackle is one of my favorite "animal" characters in the show. She's just fun and sweet, and I love how defensive she gets when Clover is concerned. Haha. Well, I'm off. I may have another story coming up soon, so keep an eye out. ;) See you all next time. ~AquaTurquoise)


End file.
